Lorelai and the Lullaby
by Meg the Magical Mermaid
Summary: The tale of a prince who is trapped inside castle walls and wants to be free from royalty. He escapes and get attacked in the woods, but a "small" girl rescues him, a fairy from the magical fairy kingdom of Okapi. She asks him to help save her homeland from an evil wizard from destruction, and the decision the prince will make, would change his life. Own fiction story & characters.
1. Chapter 1: To Be a Prince

"Now remember, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed." said my tutor while pointing his pointer finger upward and holding a small book in the other. Yes, I know. I get it. To be a prince is to know which spoon to use. To be a prince is to own a thousand pairs of royal attire. To be a prince is to never be confused. Maintaining a regal gait, leaving the parsley on my plate, and to be charming, but detached, and yet amused. Yes I know the whole protocol. I know it too well. So well that it's annoying. I sit at my large desk with my tutor in my massive bedroom with substantial french doors opened a crack that leads to an open walkway. The sunshine shines brightly onto my bedroom floor, with the birds singing and a small cooling breeze that flowed into this towering room. The light touches my giant wardrobe, and my giant bed, and GIANT pillars holding the ceiling. I rolled my bright Shamrock green eyes. Sigh...so annoying.

My tutor finished his lesson for the day, and I could finally get a break. I stand up from my chair and stretched my arms and back. I crack my knuckles, my back, and my neck. I then straightened out my everyday suit and looked at the clock. I realized that it was 12:00 p.m.

"AH! I can't miss it!" I pushed the large, booming french doors open and rushed onto the walkway, then slowed down to the ledge. I stopped, then listened very closely. I then heard it in the distance, that beautiful harp, that beautiful voice. That peaceful lullaby that she sings. I could then hear it loud and clear.

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu…

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

I start humming to the lullaby.

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu...

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

I then started to sing with her.

Hail to his grace, our great Elder.

March forward, restore this realm's order.

Hail Fludien, give us Courage.

Teach Wisdom, bless us with Power.

Brave warrior, hero of flight.

From here, your journey begins.

Your sword in your hands.

Her song in your heart.

May you bring light to this land.

Take to the skies, receive his blessing.

Raise your sword, to the skies, skyward.

Your time has come , our great hero.

With your light, unite both the Earth and Skies.

We then finish. The girl's voice disappeared into the wind. Sigh… I wonder who she is. I first heard that lullaby since I can remember. It's kept me going in life, and I'll never forget that it. I then took out a small pendant that was on my necklace around my neck. I fiddled with it and looked at its bright beautiful pink color. I found this pendant while I was playing around in the royal courtyard when I was a young boy. I know pink is a girly color, but this pendant was very beautiful and delicate, so I took care of it. It reminds me of the Peony flowers in the castle garden. I then felt a soothing breeze flow through my wavy chocolate brown hair and by my face like small little fairies kissing each freckle on my cheeks. I looked up and saw a blue flag, in the middle of the towers of Iredale Castle, with a lion on its hind legs, glide with the on going breeze. It's our kingdom's emblem, the kingdom of Brellomore. It also represents the royal family name, the Kent family. I looked past the flag and saw trees that were taller than the castle walls. I feel so trapped here. I want to leave this place. I want to see what the world is like. I want to be free.

"Excuse me, your highness?" I turned around and saw Patti, my nanny who's taken care of me ever since I was very young. She's also my maid who takes care of my room along with another maid. She was standing in between the bedroom and french doors with bright blonde hair and pretty violet eyes. I then starting walking towards her.

"Yes Patti?" I questioned with a smile. She then bowed to me.

"The King and Queen request your presence in the throne room."

"Okay, thank you Patti." She then bowed once again, then left the room. I then close my french doors and put on my fancy jacket and my crown to go see my parents...

* * *

"Adrian, we are going to have you meet Princess Celdei from Armetus Kingdom tomorrow for an arranged marriage." said the King.

"What?!" my voiced echoed. I was in the royal throne room standing in front of of the King and Queen, or known as my parents. "Why?!"

"Adrian, please don't shout at your father." said the Queen calmly.

"Sorry mother. But father, I'm not ready for this. You both are still very young, I don't need to take up the throne anytime soon. I feel that I need more time to think about this." I explained.

"Well it's too late for that my boy. The King and his daughter from the neighboring kingdom are already on their way to the kingdom of Brellomore. It takes about a whole day to travel from Barknor Castle to Iredale Castle." my father explained. "Adrian Kent, you WILL meet the princess tomorrow." I looked down, then back up to my father.

"As you wish… father."

"You may leave now Adrian. Be ready for tomorrow darling." my mother said.

"Yes mother." I said as I bowed and exited the throne room, and the guards closed the doors behind me. As I was entering my room, the maid by the door bowed, then closed my door. I pulled out my chair from my desk and sat down. I started to think. I've never met this princess. I don't know who she is, what she looks like, what her personality is. I don't even know her name. I can't marry someone I barely know. I then stood up and opened the enormous french doors again and walked out onto the walkway. I stopped where the path ended and leaned my arms against the railing, and I looked out to the view of Iredale Castle. Then, a sudden thought came into my mind. What if I just…leave? What if I go and don't come back? I mean, I really want to…but my parents would be furious. The whole kingdom would be enraged. But do I really care? I then felt a small breeze blow against my face. I then looked up at the sky. Do I really care?


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

It's 12:30 in the morning and I'm slipping on my traveling clothes and training boots. I then throw over a long dark cloak, to hide my face and grab my large satchel and put potions, water, a map, a compass, a lantern with lantern oil, matches, and my violin. Alright, I think I have everything I need, besides a weapon, and my ride. I headed to the bedroom door and heard footsteps walking back and forth down the hallway. I can't leave through this door, there's a guard out there. I turned around and tried to think of a different route. Oh! The walkway. There's a couple trees I can get down from. I open the french doors every so slightly, exit the room, then shut them quietly. Okay. I have to be as quiet as a fairy for this to work. I looked over the ledge to see if there were any guards. For some reason, there were none. Thank goodness. I get onto the ledge one foot at a time, and saw a nearby, thick tree branch. It's way too high up here, but I can't look down. Just aim for the branch. I bend back then leap onto the branch and landed with ease. Phew! Alright, time to make my way down. I made sure that there weren't any guards around again, then proceeded to climb downward. I finally got to the ground straightened out my cloak. I looked up, and coming this way was a guard. Oh shoot! I've got to hide! I ran the other way, but there was another guard making his way. Oh dear… I'll get caught if I don't find a hiding spot. I look around the courtyard that was in my line of sight, and I saw an enormous bush. I hoped that this would work, and pulled my hood over my head, and I rushed into the bush and crouched down. I heard footsteps getting louder, and I steady my breathing so that they couldn't hear me. About a minute later, both guards were heading in opposite directions. Okay. Sigh...I'm okay. I stood up with caution and got out of the bush. Alright, now I need to head the weapon shed. I quickly made my way to the shed and approached the door, grabbed the handle, and slowly open it. As I open the door, it makes a creaking sound. I immediately stopped and looked around. Good, no one's around. I then proceeded to open the door. I stepped inside and looked around. I need to find a strong weapon to protect myself. On the back wall, I saw a long sword with a golden hilt and a large shield that had the castle emblem on it. It was the sword and shield that was to be given to me when I graduated from swordsmanship lessons. But…I think I'll take it now. Hopefully Teacher won't be too upset. I grab the sword and shield and hook it onto my back. As I start to make my way out, I look to my right, and saw a beautiful bow with a quiver stocked up with arrows. Hmmm…

I close the shed door behind quietly with a sword, shield, bow, and a quiver full with arrows in hand. I had to take the bow. It was tempting, and I need to hunt for food. Alright, now I need my ride to get out of here. I head to the barn my horse was being kept at. I made sure that there were no guards, again, and enter the barn. I found my horse, Esprit, calmly standing in her cubicle. I approached her as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Esprit. I know it's super early, but we're leaving, past the castle walls." I said while stroking her muzzle and mane. "You'll be able to see what it's like outside this cage." I open her little gate and she calmly walks out. I grab her saddle and saddle blanket and put it on her. I then buckle her headstall that was connected to the throatlatch, the noseband and the snaffle bit, so that I could hold the reins and guide her. "There you go, all set."

"Neighhhhh!" whined Esprit.

"Shhh! Please be quiet Esprit. Please." I whispered. I grab her reins and guided her to the door. I peeked through to see if any guards were around. No one around, good. Good lord I'm paranoid…I make my way to a door that led out passed the walls, that I found while I was playing around when I was a child. I finally found it, but there was a guard there. He was sitting on the ground next to it. That's weird… I approached slowly and saw that the guard was asleep. He may have the key to this door. I looked around and saw a chain with a singular key on it, on his belt. Okay, I can do this. Take it nice and slow. As I slowly reached for the key, the guard adjusted himself and my heart about just about stopped, and my whole body froze. He then went back to being still. Dear god… don't scare me! I then swiped the key away from his belt, and grabbed Esprits reins and walked silently to the door. I then insert the key into the keyhole and turn it to the right, and the door then opened. This is it. I can't turn back now, I've already got this far from escaping. I set the key next the guard, and quietly led Esprit and myself out the door. I then closed it behind ever so slightly, and turned around. Whoa! I can't believe it. I actually did it! I'm free! But where do I go now? I saw a large field in front of me, then turned to my left and I then saw a forest straight ahead. I looked at Esprit as she looked at me. "Let's go there Esprit." I said. "We need to get out of here before they find out I'm gone." I hopped onto Esprit's back and headed into the dark forest ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack of Old Birch Fores

"Sigh… damn."

"Neighhh…" Esprit whined quietly.

"Yeah I know girl. We're lost." After I snuck out of the castle, Esprit and I started our journey. It's been ten hours since I made my great escape. But after we left, we headed into these dark woods, and got lost. Sigh… Well I don't know anything about the world, so I was bound to get lost at any point. I took out my map, compass, matches, and my lantern from my satchel. I slowed Esprit to a stop so that I could get of and look at the map. I lit the lantern with a match and unfolded the map, and held the lantern over it so that I could see it. "So there's the kingdom of Brellomore, and there's Iredale Castle, and I don't want to go near Armetus Kingdom, which is east of Brellomore. So I headed west into this forest called the Old Birch Forest." I kept observing the map, and couldn't find a way out of this forest. I looked at my compass and I moved in a circle to find where the compass was pointing west. When I found it, in front of me was the other part of the forest, but much darker than the rest. I was nervous, and took a big gulp. Okay, I can do this. "Well, I guess we need to keep heading west Esprit. It's our best and only option for the moment. I then folded the map back up and slipped my map and compass into the bag. Since where we are heading is getting darker, I'll keep the lantern lit. I then hopped back onto Esprit. "Okay girl, you ready to venture forth once again?"

"Neighhh!"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

How many hours has it been? How many days have gone by? I'm still in this stupid forest, and I can't find a way out. Is there even a way out? Is this the end for me and Esprit? Sigh… I'm very tired, I'm sure Esprit it exhausted as well. I'm also really thirsty because I ran out of water a while ago.

"Esprit, let's take break." I said as I pat her head. We slowed down and found an area that was surrounded with a few rocks. I got off of Esprit, and I was so tired that when I set my feet on the ground, my knees collapsed and I fell onto the ground. Esprit also gave away and laid down on the ground. Man, I'm so tired that I can't even stand up. I'm so sleepy…

* * *

"-eighh! NEIGHHHH!" I shot up from sleeping and opened my eyes! What's going on?! I looked over and Esprit was jumping all over the place. I ran up to her to calm her down.

"SHHH! It's OK Esprit, I'm here girl. You're okay." All of the sudden, I heard a twig snap from behind. I turned around and saw three gangrel looking creatures. What on earth are those things? They came from behind the trees with wooden clubs with nasty spikes popping out from the end of the club. Oh dear. Luckily I had still had my weapons on me, so I reached for my shield and unsheathed my sword. "Stay back Esprit!" I then charged at the ugly creatures and swung my sword at them one by one. Then they all died. Phew… I did it. I suddenly heard growl from behind me. I turned around and saw there were about ten of those creatures. "GAH!" I jumped back, and behind me were about ten more of those hideous creatures. Where are they all coming from?! I then had no choice but to just attack them all. I slashed my sword at all the creatures, but everytime I killed a monster, more would appear. Damn it! What do I do? There's no end to them. Without warning, a creature from above me dropped onto me and started to attack me. I couldn't see where I was going, and I felt more of the creatures climb on top of me. "GET OFF ME!" I shrieked. I then fell onto the ground and was wailing my arms around trying to get them off, but it was no use. I felt blood flowing down from everywhere. I had so many open wounds and I had a hard time breathing, and I could hear Esprit whining and crying for help. Is this the end for me? Is this how I die? Suddenly, There was a light that flashed brightly around the area, and I closed my eyes from the glaring rays and covered my face. A few seconds later, the light started to fade away, and I blinked my eyes a little bit, then opened them. Those revolting creature have disappeared. What? Where did they go? I looked around and found Esprit to be calm and collected again. And the forest seemed to be brighter than before, it was actually hurting my eyes since I've been in these woods for a LONG time. From the corner of my eye, I saw a floating ball of light a few feet away from me. It was very beautiful, very alluring. I kept looking at it while I was trying to stand up, but I fell to the ground and all I saw was a deep, dark abyss…


	4. Chapter 4: A Very, VERY Small Friend

"Nghhh…"

"Oh! Thank goodness! You're waking up."

"Ughhh…" I blinked my eyes, trying to open them. "Where am I?"

"You're in Maple Willow Grove. It's a secret grove hidden in the Old Birch Forest." I then fully opened my eyes, sat up from the ground and looked around. There was a beautiful spring next to me, with a beautiful statue of a woman playing a harp. There were flowers everywhere, butterflies fluttering across the flowers and spring water, and birds soaring above.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know there was such a place in these woods." I said. I then remembered about the attack of the gangrel creatures from earlier. I looked down at my hand and body, but saw no wounds. That's weird. I remember getting cut by those hideous things and losing a lot of blood. But there was no wound to be seen. Was it a dream? I then remembered Esprit. "Esprit! Is she okay?" I then looked to my left and saw Esprit drinking the spring water. Thank god, she's okay. I sat there for a second, then thought of something. Who was just talking to me just now? "Um, is there someone out there?"

"Yes. I've been talking to you the whole time, haven't I?" said the mysterious voice.

"But, I don't see you? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" All of the sudden, the small ball of light that I saw before I passed out appears in front of me. I look closely, and what I saw… I couldn't believe it. It was a very, VERY tiny girl, floating before my very eyes.

"GAH!" I jumped backwards and hit the back of my head onto the grass. The tiny girl floated over to my face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"What are you?" I asked without realizing.

"Well, that's not how you treat lady." said the girl as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I sat back up and rubbed my head, then looked at the girl. "I wasn't thinking. I've just been through so much in the past few hours. It feels like it's been days since I entered this forest. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I actually feel so much better, like I've gotten a few days rest." I responded.

"Well, you actually did. When you were attacked, you passed out for a whole day. You were out like a candle." she said.

"Man, I really was tired… Hey, not be rude or anything, but you didn't really answer my question a minute ago. You're a human, aren't you?" I tried to ask politely.

"Oh no, I'm not a human. I'm a fairy." A fairy? Like from those stories mother used to read to me when I was very little? But she always said that fairytales weren't real. Fairies, mermaids, elves, goblins, and wizards aren't real, right?

"A fairy? I didn't know they existed. I thought they were just a fairytale." I said.

"That's what all humans believe. When you were attacked earlier, those hideous creatures were goblins." she explained to me.

"What? Those were goblins? I thought they weren't real." I asked.

"Sigh… Yes, they are real. They're evil creatures that lure in these woods. You see, fairies, mermaids, and goblins all exist. But humans don't like to believe that. That we don't exist, that we're just a fairytale. Here, hold out your hand."

"Uh... ok." I unfolded my hand and held it out in front of her. She then landed onto my hand and turned around.

"See, look." She pointed to her back. On her back were a pair of wings that had vibrant colors of pink, purple, orange, and yellow that sparkled when the sun shined on them.

"Those… those are-"

"Yup! Wings! So there's proof that fairies are real." she said with determination. I looked at them closely.

"They're very beautiful." I said. The fairy started to blush. I realized what I had said and started to blush as well.

"Um… thank you. That's very kind." said the sprite. She then flew off my hand and up to my eye level.

"So, I was actually attack by goblins? It wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a dream." she said, fluttering by.

"But I had so many wounds, I was bleeding. I had bruises all over and I lost so much blood that I thought I was going to die. How come all of my wounds are gone? I don't even see a sliver on me." I questioned.

"Oh, well where I live, we teach fairies magic. Like powerful magic, magic to control things, memory magic, or magic to levitate things, big or small. That's how I got you to this spring. I know healing magic as well. When I took care of you for the past day, I was using my healing magic to heal your wounds. That's why you have no wounds." she indicated.

"You healed my wounds? Thank you so much." I said.

"Oh, it was nothing. I do this sort of thing all the time." she said with a smile. I then stood up and stretched my whole body.

"Nghhh… ahh…" The little fairy them flew past my chocolate brown wavy hair.

She then asked, "Excuse me, but why did you come into this forest anyway?" I stopped stretching and turned around and looked at the spring.

"I left home." I responded.

"Why?"

"Because, I was never able to leave my home. I've been trapped there ever since I was born." I said.

"Where were you planning to go?" she questioned.

"... Anywhere, I guess. Just away from home. It feels so nice to be away from there. It felt like I was being held prisoner. But now that I left, I feel so free. I have so much air to breath. It felt like outer space back home, with no air to survive." I said walking over to the spring.

"Oh wow, you've must've had a rough life." said the girl. I then kneeled down onto the ground and splashed water on my face. Ahh, that felt much better. I wiped my face on my cape and walked over to Esprit who just finished drinking water and started to pet her mane.

"Hey, do you know a way out of this forest. I've been trapped in these woods for so long that I feel like I'm back at home."

"Oh, yeah, I don't live in these woods, it's WAY too dangerous. But since I've been through here a couple times, I know a way out" she said.

"You do?! Can you show me?" I asked getting close to her face.

"Uh, sure. But, since I saved you from those goblins and healed your wounds, I want you to do something for me." she said as she pointed her pointer finger up. Oh great…

"Um, what is it?"

"I want you to visit my home before you leave to go to, uh, wherever it is you're going to."

"Why?"

"Don't question. It would only be for a little bit. I promise."

"... Alright, I guess. You did save me and heal me. It would be fair."

"Thank you! Okay, grab your things and your horse, and I'll show you the way out." I went to refilled my bottles with water from the spring, then grabbed my satchel and weapons and hopped onto Esprit.

"Alright, lead the way." I said.

"Okay!" said the sprite. "Uh, by the way, I've been helping you for a while, and I don't even know your name."

"Oh, uh...It's Adrian." I guess I can tell her my last name. "Adrian Kent."

"Oh, that's a wonderful name." she said.

"What about you, my very small friend?"

"Oh, It's Lorelai. Lorelai Peoni." Lorelai… That's really pretty...She reminds me of something, but what?


	5. 5: ShrinkingDilemainSacredIvoryWoodlands

"Here we are! Out of the forest."

"Finally! Some air!" I said as I inspired and expired air. I squinted my eyes and put my hand above to cover the luminous light shining onto my face, because we had traveled all night and it was now morning. When I was able to see, I saw Lorelai in front of me.

"Welcome Adrian, to the Sacred Ivory Woodlands." she said as she spread her right arm towards the beautiful green meadows.

"Wow… It's so beautiful." There were many patches of beautiful trees and a very large meadow as far as the eye can see. There were so much wildlife all over, with many tall trees, vast grassland, and flowers blooming everywhere. The air smelled of fresh grass, flowers, and pine, and there was a nice warm breeze that trickled through my wavy hair. It was so spacious. "There's more to the world than just darkness."

"Have you never seen places like these?" Lorelai questioned.

"No. Remember? I've been raised indoors. Never left home." I reminded her.

"Oh right. I remember." Lorelai then floated a few feet in front of me. "Okay, you see the tallest patch of trees just ahead, right?" I shook my head in agreement. "Well, that's where I live. So, it's not too far. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I then whip the reins, guiding Esprit forward as I followed Lorelai. We trailed through the beautiful Meadows and entered the tall patch of trees. I wonder what her home is like. Does she live alone, or with someone? Is there a colony of fairies? I wonder…

* * *

About twenty minutes have passed, and we entered a small area that had a balcony of trees covering the light, but still warm rays of lights peaked through. In the middle was a singular tree stump, with a large ray of light shining upon it. I hopped off Esprit and stood in front of the stump.

"Is this where you live, Lorelai?" I questioned.

"Yup, I go through that tree stump, and then I'm home." she said.

"Um…question. You said you wanted me to visit your home, well I'm not able to go in." I said as I pointed at the stump. So, do I just wait here until you come back?"

"Nope. You're coming with me."

"What? But I can't. I can't _magically_ shrink down to the size of fairy."

"Well, that's where _I_ come in." She said as rubbed her arms, like she was pulling up sleeves. The rubbed her hands together, and held out her hands to me. But, she then looked confused and put her hands down. "Uh, Adrian, why is your cape glowing pink?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at my chest, and saw that my cape _was_ glowing pink. What was it? The only thing under my cape is…my pendant? I pulled it out, and it was shining brilliantly. "What's going on?"

"That pendant! Where did you get that!?" Lorelai demanded.

"I found it on the ground while I was playing nearby these walls back home. I picked it up and have kept it safe ever since." I explained as I was about to touch it.

"Adrian! Don't touch the jewel on the pen-" Lorelai tried to explain, but it was too late. I already touched it as she told me not to. Suddenly, I felt a weird tingling feeling in my hands and in my feet. I looked around and saw the the trees were getting taller. What's going on? The trees started to tower over me, and the tree stump was enormous. Then the tingling feeling went away and the trees stopped growing. What happened? I felt really dizzy and needed some water from the spring. I turned around to see Esprit by the spring, but she was the size of a giant.

"What on earth?! What's happened to Esprit?!"

"You shrunk, Adrian." I turned around to see a girl walking up to me. She had blonde hair with hints of light pink, pale skin with rosy cheeks, and small, pointy ears like an elf. She had a short dress that flowed out to be a flower, with different shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow. She had orange and yellow ballet shoes and ribbon wrapping around her legs, and she also had these beautiful violet eyes and pink lips. She had wings that looked just a butterfly with purple, pink, orange, and yellow vibrant colors all over. She looked just like a Peony flower…Hold on…

"Lorelai? Is that you?"

"Yes Adrian. It's me, Lorelai." she said.

"Why are the same size as me?!" I asked with confusion.

"Sigh...No, you shrunk down to the size of a fairy, to my size." said Lorelai.

"No-no way… did you do this?!" I demanded.

"No! I mean, I _was_ going to shrink you down with my magic, but then you pulled out that pendant."

"Wait, you mean the pendant did this?"

"..." she paused for a moment. "...Yes. Do you know where that pendant actually came from?"

"No, I just found it a long time ago." I said.

"Well, that's a pendant from the fairy realm. Fairies earn these pendants by working their way up to become leaders, teachers, healers, and or soldiers. You get one if you're are, or related, to any high up fairies, like the head or protector of the realm.." said Lorelai.

"Well how come this pendant was bigger to fit around my neck when I found it?" I questioned.

"Because fairies that earn these pendants can do many things with it. For example, they can grow to the size of a human and shrink down back to the size of a fairy, like you did just now. They can also make things grow, like plants, and also bring dead plants to life. Those are just the more common examples, but they can do so much more. So when you found this pendant, it must've been on a fairy that was the size of a human. Fairy can hide themselves and make it look like they're human." she explained. So, the was a fairy inside the castle? They must've done a really good job of hiding. I then looked at the pendant and realized that there was a small jewel in the middle of it. I don't remember that being there before.

"What's this small jewel on the pendant?" I asked.

"That's the jewel that makes you small. You tap the jewel and you'll shrink." said Lorelai.

"But this jewel was never there before." I said.

"Really? Maybe the pendant you picked up was from a fairy that lost its powers. Once they lose their powers, the jewel will disappear." I looked at the pendant, then looked up at Lorelai.

"Do you know how long this shrinking thing will last?"

"It will keep you small until you tap the jewel in the middle, except when you're in the fairy realm." After she finished, she put her hand on her chin and started to circle me.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"... It's just, I've never seen a human this small before." she said. "You're as tall as me."

"Yeah?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah, I don't have to fly to see your giant face now, I can just stand and see from eye to eye." she said as she turned around.

"Thanks for saying my face is giant." I said with a pissed off face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." She then came back to face me. She got really close to my face.

"Lorelai?"

"You look like you're… seventeen."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, you look like the same age as the fairy boys in the fairy realm that are seventeen." she said. "You're the same age as me."

"Wow, that's observant of you." I said as I stepped back a little bit. "Well, since I'm this small, I might as well go with you. Will Esprit be ok?"

"Yeah, she can just wander around the meadows outside of this patch of trees. Wild horses always come by to these meadows to drink water from the nearby spring. There's also hay around the fields she can eat. She can find her way around."explained Lorelai.

"Alright." I then looked up at the stump. "Um, Lorelai. How am I supposed to get up there? I can't fly up there and the stump is too steep to climb."

"Oh, I'll just carry you up there, now that you're small." she said.

"But I'm pretty heavy."

"Oh don't worry. Fairies can lift or carry really heavy things, except giant things, like humans. But I can carry you if you're the small." And with that, I immediately lifted off from the ground.

"WHOA!" Lorelai had wrapped her arms my stomach from behind and flew to the top of the stump.

"You okay Adrian?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just, I've never floated off the ground before." I said with my breath taken away. We then landed onto the top of the stump.

"Alright, here's our entrance." she said pointing to the small hole. "Go ahead and drop down. There's a mushroom to catch your fall." I then proceeded to drop down the hole and land on a soft, bouncy mushroom, and hop onto the ground.

I looked up at the mushroom and said, "Wow, that's a giant mushroom."

"There's a lot to take in a different perspective, huh?" Lorelai asked as she floated down from the hole above.

"Yeah." I turned around and saw a large door. "Is this where we go?"

"Yup, this is the entrance to the fairy realm." she said. She landed onto the ground and walked up to the door. She placed her pointer finger onto the door, and started to make a shape. Once she finished, the symbol she drew glowed onto the door and heard a click. She then pushed the door open.

When the door was fully open, she turned to me and said, "Welcome Adrian, to fairy realm, or also known as Okapi Kingdom." I couldn't believe what I saw. I just went inside a tree stump, and enter a beautiful, spacious kingdom. It was like entering a different world.


	6. Chapter 6: The Legend of Okapi Kingdom

"Whoa… It's so beautiful. " I said as I gazed upon the fairy realm. There was a bright blue waterfall in the distance that had a beautiful steam floating around it, and many tall trees with little lanterns shining above sets of stairs that were carved from the trees and many flowers blooming from every corner of the realm. I could see a giant tree in the middle of the realm that had a shimmering glow to it. There also were many creature like insects, amphibians, rodents, and birds everywhere, except they were their original size that a human would see, but to fairies, they were either the same size or bigger than them. And thinking that Lorelai was the only fairy, I thought wrong. I saw many, and I mean MANY fairies flying everywhere. There were some fairies holding flowers by the stem and holding them above their heads like an umbrella. There were also fairies carrying supplies, piles of paper, and there children playing around with the critters. The sunlight that shined through the realm gave warm orangy, yellow pigments, and made the place feel warm, cozy, and pleasant. "Lorelai! This is amazing! It's so beautiful here."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I would live here any day." I stated. "Oh, Lorelai. Why am I here exactly?"

"Well, I want you to meet someone."

"You want me to meet someone? Who?"

"C'mon! I'll take you to them!" All of the sudden, Lorelai lifted me off the ground again and flew over the spacious realm. The air felt so fresh in here, like I could never get enough. I don't know why, but I feel at peace. Even though Lorelai is carrying me, I just feel so calm and collected, like there's a sense of tranquility here. I closed my eyes for a moment to just breath in the air, then opened my eyes and I saw that we were getting close to the giant glowing tree and there were many fairies gliding around the tree. Lorelai then landed onto a platform and let go of my stomach. "Here we are. Follow me." I followed behind, and realized that there were many fairies following behind us. Some looked very confused, some looked curious, but most looked very excited. I wonder why... We reached a large area that resembled a ball room, but only out in the open with wildlife everywhere. At the end of the path was a large throne chair that had steps leading up to it. As I followed Lorelai, all the fairies filled up the room behind us. Lorelai then came to a stop in front of the throne. Sitting in the chair was an much older fairy with long red robes, lots of wrinkles, long white hair and beard, and a tall silver crown with silver tree branches that twisted around atop his head. He had a wooden staff next to him with a giant crystal in the middle, and had giant fairy wings that resembled a monarch butterfly. He then looked up at us, and Lorelai went to bow down on one knee. Everyone else around us went to bow down on one knee. I didn't want to look awkward, so I went onto one knee and bowed down. Lorelai then stood up, "Elder."

"Lorelai, where have you been my child?" asked the old man.

"I was out exploring the Sacred Ivory Woodlands for supplies and-" she paused for a second. "I also stopped by the Old Birch."

"My child, you know you're not supposed to go into the Old Birch."

"I'm sorry Elder."

The old man then looked at me. "And who are you my boy?" I looked up to the old man that was now in front of me. "Please stand." I stood up to face the tall elderly man. "What is your name, son?"

"Um… my name is Adrian. Adrian Kent, your highness." I responded.

"Adrian. That is a very strong, manly name." he said. "My name is Fludien. I am the elder of the fairy realm. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, your highness." I said as I bowed again.

"Elder is fine, my boy." The Elder turned to Lorelai. "My child, why have you brought a human into our realm?"

"Elder, I think he may help us." Wait…what? "I saw him defeat many goblins in the Old Birch today. He is a very strong man! He can help bring prosperity back to the realm!" What is she talking about? "I feel that he is the chosen one!" The fairies surrounding us were whispering loudly behind us.

"The chosen one?" questioned the Elder.

I then turned to Lorelai and said, "Lorelai, what are you talking about."

"It's our realms history." she said as she turned to the Elder. "Elder?"

"You may." he responded. Lorelai then fluttered over to the throne and lifted large book, as another fairy fluttered over to grab a tall stool for the book to sit on. The other fairy set the stool in front of me, and bowed to the Elder. Lorelai then placed the book onto the stool and opened it to a certain page.

"Here we are." She pointed to a section on the page. I couldn't read what it said, I think it was written in fairy language. She started to read. "The kingdom of Okapi was a pure and prosper realm. But, there was one fairy that wanted to learn more about the human world. His name was…" she paused. "Grewrick. He was curious about the human world, he wanted to explore it, but he was stuck in the fairy realm and wasn't able to leave. He wanted to leave, but before he did, he studied the human world from all of Okapi's history books. He also studied magic, but not healing magic, not memory magic, but darker magic. Darker magic interested him more than other magic and he started to use it, but he went way too far. The dark magic had taken over him, and he started to destroy the realm. He started to kill-" she paused for a second. "fairies. Grewrick went to face the Elder, but the Elder was just too strong for him. So the Elder banished Grewrick from the fairy realm forever. Grewrick cut off his fairy wings and became an evil wizard and had placed a curse upon the realm far too strong for the Elder to break. The curse made the Elder weak, and much older than his real age. The fairy realm was falling apart, and fairies started to leave the realm because of its ruin. But the Elder has provided his power to keep the realm falling into despair and tragedy." She then turned the page. "Tales of old tell a tale of a warrior saving the realm from past tragedies. This warrior was no fairy, but a human, who shrunk down to the size of a fairy. He defeated an old, ancient enemy of the realm and saved the fairy kingdom. This warrior was said to be a strong man, and that he was a swordsman. He was a tall, masculine figure that showed power. He had long brown hair that represented wisdom. And he had shamrock green eyes that showed courage. The warrior could only defeat the ancient enemy if he was granted the power of flight. So her was given a pendant that held the power to give him wings, to soar above the trees and clouds. Legend says that if the realm is ever harmed again, a human warrior would come to their aid and save the kingdom from their curse." As she finished, all the fairies turned to me and started to whisper to each other.

"Uhhh…" I was so confused.

"Adrian, the legend speaks of you! You wield a sword and shield, you're human, you're tall, you have long brown hair, bright green eyes, and you carry a pendant. It has to be you!" said Lorelai.

"Is this why you brought me here? So that I can help your kingdom?" I questioned. "I didn't intend to help your kingdom. I was just to passing by, trying to leave home."

"Why did you leave your kingdom, Prince Adrian?" Everyone looked at the Elder with confusion and shock. I froze up. How did he know?

"Uh, what are you talking about sir?"

"I'm saying that you ran away from home, the kingdom of Brellomore." the Elder stated. "I know this because of your shield, it has the Brellomore kingdom's symbol on it, and Kent is the last name of the royal family.

"Adrian, you're a prince?" Lorelai asked.

I then sighed and said, "Yes. I am Prince Adrian of Brellomore." I could hear more gossip from the fairies around us. "And yes, I ran away from home, Iredale castle. I couldn't stand it there. I've lived there my whole life, but never saw the outside world. So I escaped. The kingdom is probably looking for me, but I don't want to go back. Not now at least…" It was silent for a few seconds.

"My boy, how about I make a deal with you." I looked back at the Elder. "Please help save our kingdom from the evil Wizard Grewrick, and we'll let you live here, so that your kingdom will never find you." Whoa… should I take the deal. I mean, I won't have to go back to Iredale, but then I'll never see my parents ever again. What do I do?

Lorelai touched my shoulder, "Adrian?"

"Well, do we have a deal?" asked the Elder. I looked at Lorelai, then at the Elder. I then stook my hand out.

"Deal." The fairies behind started to cheer and jump for joy.

The Elder began to speak, "Now, your highness…"

"Oh no please! Just call me Adrian. There's no need for formalities." I said.

"Okay, my boy. Now that you have agreed to this deal, we'll let you stay here before you embark on your journey to where Grewrick lives, at the Crimson Firelands. But I don't want Lorelai to have to carry you everywhere. So please, show me your pendant."

"Uh, okay." I pulled out my pendant that I kept under my cape.

"Now take off your cape and your weapons." I did what he said. "I'm going to grant you the power of flight." The Elder held his hand over my pendant around my neck. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me. Everyone around was in amazement. Lorelai stepped back a few steps and cover her eyes for a moment. I felt my body being filled with power. What's happening? Then the light flickered away, and I felt a slight weight on my back. I turned around and saw shades of green and black on giant petals connected to my back. No way, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Lorelai then said, "Adrian! You-you have-"

I then said with awe, "Wings!"


	7. Chapter 7: Flight Training

"Lorelai, Adrian, are you both ready to embark on this journey?" asked the Elder with fairies surrounding us. We were at an exit that is on the other side of the realm that would take us in the direction of the Crimson Firelands. We had our supplies that we needed with us and we were ready to take off. It had been three days since I arrived in Okapi kingdom, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I didn't want to go back home, so I decided to help. They said that they would let me live here and keep me safe from my kingdom. But a few days ago, I was granted the power of flight…

* * *

"Adrian! You-you have-"

"Wings!" The fairies gasped in awe of the sight. The Elder then lowered his hand.

"My boy, I have given you the power of flight, so that you can defeat Grewrick and restore order to the realm."

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, Elder." I said.

"I want you to stay for three days and practice on learning how to fly, because when fairies start to learn how to fly, it takes them awhile to harness their power and actually fly." the Elder stated.

"Okay, I will."

" Adrian, try moving your wings." Lorelai ordered. I wasn't sure on how you move these things. Do I have to use my mind to control them? I tried to move them, but nothing happened.

"I can't move them."

"That's okay, every fairy starts off like this." said the Elder. He turned to Lorelai. "My child, I want you to train this young lad here on how to fly for the next three days."

"Of course Elder." Lorelai responded.

"And, I also want you to accompany him on his journey."

"Elder?" asked Lorelai with confusion. The Elder approached Lorelai and whispered in her ear.

"I have full trust in you. I know I say that you're not allowed to go to the Old Birch, but you are a strong woman, Adrian may need one on his journey." Lorelai started to blush.

"Okay, I will." She then looked at me. "C'mon Adrian, I'll carry you to the training grounds."

"Alright." I then had to ask a question. "Oh! Elder?"

"Yes, lad?"

"Do I have a limited amount of flight?"

"No, you have unlimited power, so you won't have to worry about losing power over time and losing your wings." the Elder explained.

"Okay, thank you." I said as I bowed.

"Let's go Adrian." said Lorelai. She then turned to the Elder and bowed. "Elder." The Elder bowed his head.

"Be ready in seventy-two hours time. Come back here anytime for advice." said the Elder. All the fairies around us started to flutter away and got back to buzzing around the realm. I was lifted off the ground by Lorelai, and took me to some training ground that was at the bottom of the realm. There were so many fairies down here working on land, moving things around, and many critters helping out. There were also fairies in the other training grounds practicing with swords, but Lorelai landed onto a training ground that wasn't being used.

"Welcome to the Okapi training grounds Adrian. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, so to be able to fly, you have to use your mind to focus your energy in your wings." I knew it had something to do with the mind. "What I want you to do is to stand tall, spread out your arms. Now, breathe in," she said as she inhaled air. "and breathe out." She then exhaled air. "Now you try."

"Okay." I stood tall, spread my arms out, inhaled, and exhaled.

"Good good. Now, fairies create this ball of energy inside themselves called the inner Arcane that lets them fly. I'm going to help you create your own inner Arcane energy."

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

It's been a whole day, and I finally harvested the inner Arcane power within me. I'm still not able to fly, but I feel so much power within me, like I'm a totally different person.

"Okay Adrian, you have mastered the inner Arcane energy. It's been a long day, why don't we both get some rest." said Lorelai.

"Yeah, all this training is making me tired." I said. "Should I try moving my wings again?"

"Sure if you want." I then tried to focus my energy to my wings.

"Sigh... Nothing." I said.

"That's okay, I haven't even tought you how to use your inner Arcane with your wings. C'mon, let's get some dinner and some sleep."

* * *

In the next couple days, I had been in the training grounds with Lorelai, trying to focus my energy into my wings, and many fairies that had finished their work would come and watch and to support me. By the end of the third day, I had almost given up hope. I wasn't able to move my wings and fly.

"Sigh… it's no use Lorelai. I can't-"

"Stop! Don't say you can't, 'cause your energy inside will believe it and you'll have to harvest your energy again, and we don't have the kind of time." she then came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes. "You _CAN_ do this Adrian. The fairy realm believes in you, the Elder believes in you, I believe in you. Now c'mon. Let's try it again." Okay, I can do this, they all believe in me, _she_ believes in me. I stepped back and closed my eyes and tried to focus the energy within me. Suddenly, my pendant started to glow with a small light and I felt so much power coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes and Lorelai looked at me with amazement. But when I saw her, she was on the ground below me. I looked around and saw that I was floating on my own. My wings! It worked!

"Adrian! You did it! You're flying!"

"I-I did it! HAHA! I did it Lorelai!" I bellowed out. I could hear the crowd of people down below cheering and clapping for me. Lorelai then flew up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Adrian! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you so much Lorelai!" We then pulled away from each other, and we stared at each other. Lorelai then looked away with rosy cheeks, and I started to blush. The all the fairies below flew up to us and surrounded us.

"I think this calls for a celebration on earning your true wings!" said a fairy next to Lorelai.

"YEAH!" shouted the crowd around us.

"C'mon! Let's go have a delicious feast before our journey tomorrow!" I said. We all had a huge feast with all the fairies and the Elder. I played my violin for everyone there and people sang along or played their own instruments. I don't know why, but it feels like I've lived here my whole life. I want to stay here. The atmosphere is just right for me here…

* * *

"I'm ready!" said Lorelai.

"Are you ready my boy?" I looked back at the Elder from deep thought.

"... Yes. I'm ready." I responded.

"Good." He then walked up to Lorelai. "Here my child, you are going to need this." He handed he a purple pendant on a chain that looked just like mine.

"Elder?"

"For you my child. You have grown to be a strong woman. You deserve it." Lorelai then shed a tear from her violet eyes.

"Thank you, father!" Father? Lorelai hooked the pendant around her neck, and everyone around us clapped for her.

"The journey to the Crimson Firelands takes about three days. May you both be safe, and I pray for your safe return. But, I know you will return to us." said the Elder with a smirk. Lorelai then looked at me.

"You ready, Adrian?" I looked back her with determination.

"Yeah, let's go!" We both then started to float off the ground. We could hear the fairies below us.

"Bye bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Destroy the evil wizard!"

"Come back safely!"

Lorelai and I then approached the exit and a bright shined as we went inside, and the last words we both heard in our head was the Elder saying, "Good luck, my children."


	8. Chapter8:TheJourneytotheCrimsonFirelands

Lorelai and I had left the fairy realm and came out of another tree stump back into the human world.

"We're back in the human realm." said Lorelai.

"Yeah, so where do we go from here?" I asked.

"No clue."

"But, I thought you always leave the fairy realm to look for supplies."

"I do, but not through this exit. Fairies are prohibited to go through this one because it's too dangerous, except for higher up fairies, soldiers, or the Elder." she explained.

"Oh, okay. By the way, how come you didn't tell me that the Elder is your father?" I questioned.

"Well, I respect my father for who he is. He doesn't like it that I call him Elder, he thinks I'm calling him an old man, which I don't mean it." she stated. "How come YOU didn't tell me that you're the Prince of Brellomore?"

"I-uh-" I stuttered. "I was just trying to keep my identity a secret. I'm sorry Lorelai."

"...It's okay. I guess we both had something to hide from each other." she said as she flew up higher. "C'mon! Follow me." I followed behind her. It felt so amazing to fly. I never imagined that this would happen in my life. I finally felt free. We floated to the top of the trees and flew out to see a beautiful landscape.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"Yeah...wow." said Lorelai in response. She then pulled out a map from her tiny bag, unfolded the map, and pointed to a place on the map. "So we're here, and we need to go there."

"To the Crimson Firelands."

"Yes, and the only way to get there is to go through these places. Umalt Valley, the Kilakilk Wetlands, and then we pass the The Forbidden Mountains to get to the Crimson Fireland." she explained as she pointed to each place on the map that was heading towards the firelands.

"Okay, so the first place we need to get through is Umalt Valley." I said.

"And all these places head north, which is where the firelands are. Good, so we just need to head north." Lorelai stated.

"Hold on." I looked at the sky to where north is. "So the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. So if it's the morning right now, then that mean the sun right now is in the east, and if you think where the directions are, east is left of north. So if we turn around and have the sun to the east of us, then that means we're are now facing north."

"Adrian, I know how directions work." said Lorelai.

"Oh-uh..." I started to blush. Lorelai then had a smile on her face.

"Hehe, you're silly." She giggled at me. I then blushed even harder.

"Alright, let's go then." I said as I immediately flew north.

"Hey! Wait up Adrian! I was just messing with you! I'm sorry!"

* * *

We had passed the beautiful Umalt Valley, with the sun shining brightly, many animals roaming all over the valley, and the cooling fresh air. We soared over the valley for half a day, then entered the muggy Kilakilk Wetlands. We both were getting very tired of flying all day, so we found a small empty cave and stayed there for the night. The next morning we woke up and we felt as good as new and headed towards the mountains. It took us half a day to get out of the humid, airless swamp, and we then trekked the Forbidden Mountains, which took us the other half of the day. Again, Lorelai and I got exhausted and needed to rest. We found a flat surface on the mountain and decided to stay there for the night. About ten minutes later, we had a fire going.

"Man I'm tired." I said with exhaustion.

"Me too. The wetlands were disgusting." replied Lorelai.

"So the firelands are just over this mountain?"

"Yep, that's what the map says." said Lorelai. "I can kinda feel a warm breeze coming over the mountains." Lorelai then pulled out fairy bread for us to eat. It's weird, she pulls out so many things from that very tiny pouch.

"Hey Lorelai."

"What's up Adrian?"

"Your pouch, it's so tiny, but I see you pull so many things out of it." I said.

"Oh, well that's because it's an everlasting pouch. I can put many things inside and have this pouch small so that I don't have to carry around such a large bag." She then put her entire arm into the small pouch and pulled out a jug of water. "Here."

I grabbed the jug and said, "Whoa, that's cool." I opened the jug of water and took two big gulps as Lorelai kept searching her pouch for food. I then looked at Lorelai and asked, "Hey Lorelai, what happened to your mother?" she then froze up from taking out food from her bag.

"She-she died." She then continued unpacking food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"It's okay. She died when I was very young. I don't have much memory of her, but I have enough to remember her by." she said with a sadriddin smile. "I really do miss her though. I wish that she wasn't dead. I always tell myself that she's still alive out there somewhere. Happy, and healthy." I looked down at my food and took a bite as I looked at the ground. Lorelai then sat down and took a bite out of her bread, and looked at me.

"Adrian, I've always wanted to ask-" I looked up at her to hear what she had to ask. "Why do you have dots on your face? Is it a disease?"

"Pbft! HAHAHAHA!" Lorelai then looked at with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny?!"

"You're so silly! It's not a disease, I was born with them."

"Well, you didn't have to laugh at me!" she shouted as she crossed her arms and made a angry pouty face.

"Haha, they're freckles. Have you never seen freckles before?" I asked.

"No, no one in the fairy realm has dots on their face."

"Really? You would think fairies were full of them since they're outside all the time." Lorelai then looked back at me.

"Really?"

"Yup." I answered. She then scooched over to me.

"Um, this sounds weird, but can I-" she hesitated. "can I touch your freckles?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." She then reached her hands out to my face and cupped my face into her soft palms, and rubbed her thumb over my freckles. I can feel my face warming up.

"Wow, freckles are actually really…beautiful." My face immediately blushed fire red. "Are- are you blushing?"

"Well-" I stammered as I moved away from her. "It's just, I've never had a girl, besides my mother, touch my face like that."

She looked down to the ground and said, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, it actually felt nice."... What did I just say?! Lorelai's face turned bright red after I said that. God, I'm such an idiot! That was so awkward! "Uh, I'm sorry, that was rude." I then whispered quietly to myself, "Adrian you're such an idiot."

"It's okay Adrian." I turned to Lorelai who looked at me with rosy cheeks. "Your face is really soft, it felt nice too." she said with an awkward smile. "I guess we're both awkward, huh?"

"Yeah, very." We both look at each and giggled.

"Well, I should get to bed, for tomorrow." said Lorelai.

"I should too. Goodnight, Lorelai." I said.

"Goodnight, Adrian."

* * *

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu…

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

I blinked my eyes a couple times and then closed my eyes to go back to sleep…Wait a minute! That lullaby! I shot up from the ground and looked around. Near the edge of the mountain, I saw Lorelai standing there. What's she doing up? Then I heard the lullaby again, but I also heard the beautiful harp playing quietly along.

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu…

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

I took off my blanket, stood up, and walked over to Lorelai. I couldn't believe what I saw. Lorelai had a harp in her grasp, and she started to sing.

Hail to his grace, our great Elder.

March forward, restore this realm's order.

Hail Fludien, give us Courage.

Teach Wisdom, bless us with Power.

Lorelai?! It was her? Ever since I heard that lullaby, it was her singing it? She's the mystery girl I've been looking for! I tear trickled down my cheek.

Brave warrior, hero of flight.

From here, your journey begins.

I then jumped in to sing with her.

Your sword in your hands.

Lorelai turned around when she heard me.

Her song in your heart.

May you bring light to this land.

She smiled and jumped back to sing and play the harp.

Take to the skies, receive his blessing.

Raise your sword, to the sky, skyward.

Your time has come, our great hero.

With your light, unite both the Earth and Skies.

With that, Lorelai played the last note on her harp.

"It was you." we both said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" we both said again.

"Uh, you first." said Lorelai.

"Uh, okay. Lorelai how long have you been singing that lullaby?"

"Well, since I can remember. My mother sang it to me since I was born, and I learned this lullaby when I was about three." said Lorelai. "Ever since I started to sing the lullaby, I've always heard a boy sing this it with me. I always thought it was pleasant, and as I started to grow up and keep singing the lullaby, the boy was growing up as well. But I didn't know who it was. I would always try to search for him, but could never find him.

"Lorelai, all my life, since I lived at Brellomore, I've heard that lullaby everyday. It's kept me going my whole life. I know this lullaby by heart, but never knew what it really meant. But…now I do. It talks about your father, Fludien, and about how he protects the fairy realm. It talks about me, the warrior, that was granted the power flight, and you. 'Her song in you heart'. It's talking about you how you've sang that song everyday to me." I explained as I walked closer to her.

"You're the boy, who sang that lullaby with me ever since I was young, I've been looking for?" asked Lorelai. "I didn't know I was singing with a human this whole time."

"Yes Lorelai. I've been wanting to go look for you too, but couldn't because of those castle walls." I stated as I stood in front of her. My face started to blush, as was Lorelai's.

"Adrian, I-I don't know what to say." she said as blushed even harder. I then cupped her face into my hands. She looked up at me, as I looked at her vibrant violet eyes. I then brought her face closer mine, and our lips locked onto each other. I can't believe I was doing this, but it felt amazing. Lorelai's shed some tears down her face, as did I, and she set her hands on my waist. We kissed for a few seconds, and we slowly let go. I then looked at her.

"Damn, I'm sorry." I said as I wiped off her wet face.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked as she sniffed and wiped my face off.

"I was too forward."

"It's okay. It felt...nice" said Lorelai as she made a reference to what she said about my face before we went to bed.

"Lorelai?" I asked.

"Yes Adrian?" she asked with her beautiful rosy cheeks.

"This is going to sound cheesy, but even if I never found the girl who sang the lullaby everyday, I wouldn't care. Because I've fallen in love with you, ever since you saved me in the Old Birch, so many days ago." I said with embarrassment written all over my face.

"Adrian." Lorelai began to speak. "This is also going to sound cheesy, but even if I never found the boy who sang the lullaby along with me, I wouldn't care. Because I've fallen in love with you, ever since I saved you in the Old Birch, so many days ago." I then looked at Lorelai and gave her a bear hug.

"Stealing words are we now." We both giggled as we hugged each other till the end of the night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wizards Demise

It was the next day, and Lorelai and I had finally made it over the mountain top. We hid behind some rocks to scope the area. All I could see was fire and lava from every corner of my eyes. It was a scorching, sweltering wasteland, and I could feel the intense heat of burning flames.

Lorelai then said, "Adrian look!" She pointed to a large castle in the middle of the wasteland. "That's Grewrick's castle." It was a prodigious castle, with a tower at the very top, and evil looking gargoyles surrounding the castle. It gave off a feeling of darkness, gloom, and foulness. It was a sinister place.

"Whoa, it's huge. Thank god it's not that far from here. We'll have to fly higher so that we don't get near the lava." I said. Suddenly, something massive on the other side of the rock wall swept from below and blew this blistering heat of wind towards us. Luckily, Lorelai and I ducked down in time to hide from the torrid heat wave. After the intense heat died down, We slowly peaked over the rocks again. "What the hell was that?!" Lorelai then wiped the sweat off her face.

"That was a Phoenix." she said.

"A phoenix?"

"A phoenix is an enormous firebird, that ages differently than most birds. Everyday for a phoenix is like aging three years."

"Three years everyday?" I questioned.

"Yeah, so a phoenix can usually lives to being one hundred, but when they hit one hundred, they die. They live for about thirty-three days." she explained.

"So, this phoenix was just born recently, and is going to die soon?"

"Yup."

"Has Grewrick always had a phoenix?" I asked.

"Yes. Ever since Grewrick left the fairy realm, he's always had the phoenix. Grewrick saved the fire bird when he a young fairy, because he saw goblins attacking the bird, and the phoenix was only a small bird at the time. But when Grewrick left, he took the bird with him." she explained.

"Wait a minute. Grewrick has had the phoenix for a long time? Didn't you just say that a phoenix can live up until about thirty-three days?" I was confused.

"Yeah, they do. But when a phoenix dies, since they are firebirds, they burn up and turn into ashes. Then a moment later, they are born again from the ashes."

"Whoa. So basically they keep reliving a cycle." I said.

"Yeah, but if you were to fight a phoenix and pierce it in the heart, the phoenix will truly die and pass on into the next life." she stated.

"Wait, don't tell me-"

"Yes Adrian. It may be the only way we can get into Grewricks castle. You may have to defeat the phoenix."

"But, I can't defeat him if I'm this sma-" I then paused, and and looked at Lorelai, as she gave me a smirk. God I had a dumb moment.

"Riiiiight. We can grow to human size and defeat it." I said with realization on my face. We both then pulled our pendants.

"Alright, remember, you touch the jewel in the middle." Lorelai instructed. At the same time, we both tapped the jewel, and they started to glow. A bright light engulfed us, and as we looked around us, the rocks we hid behind were getting smaller and smaller. The light got even brighter, and we closed our eyes. My body felt like it was being stretched, and it really wasn't a good feeling. The light from the pendants died down, and I opened my eyes to see that I was back at my original size.

"I'm back to my size." I said. I looked at Lorelai, and she was now the same size as me. She opened her eyes and looked at me, but she didn't look well.

"Adrian…" she said as she stopped fluttering her wings.

"Lorelai!" I said as I grabbed her in time from falling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Adrian." she said as she started to fly again. "It's my first time growing to the size of a human. I got a little dizzy."

"I'm glad you're okay." I said as I held her cheek with my right hand.

"It's very different from this perspective. " she said as she looked around her. "Everythings…"

"Smaller?"

"Yeah, smaller. But the world is still a massive place." Lorelai said.

"KAAAWWWW!" Lorelai and I cupped our ears with our hands and looked over to the wasteland to see the phoenix making his rounds.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You see that there are many rocks around the area, right?" she asked as I nodded my head yes. "Alright, well, we can try to make our way to the castle if we try to hide behind the rocks that lead to the castle. With the power of our wings, we can fly really fast past the phoenix, but if worse comes to worst, then we'll have to fight the phoenix." I then breathed in, and out.

"Okay." I grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows from behind my back and handed it to Lorelai. "Here, take this."

"What? Why?"

"Because, when I brought it with me, I never used it. You look like you can fight with a bow." I explained. She then smiled at me, and took the bow.

"Thank you Adrian." She then strapped the quiver of arrows and the bow behind her. "Alright, you ready?"

"We've come this far. There's no going back." I said. We then flew over the mountain wall and headed into the fiery flames of the firelands.

* * *

"KAAWW! KAAWW!" The phoenix flew over us and landed onto a large patch of ground with no lava or fire around. We were caught by the phoenix about ten minutes ago hiding under various rocks, and have been fighting it ever since. I was on the ground with my sword and shield out, and Lorelai was flying around above trying to distract the bird with arrows. The phoenix was spitting fireballs at me and I kept dodging them and hitting them back with my shield. I'm getting exhausted, I need to find a way to stab his heart, but the phoenix knows our every movement. I then looked at the phoenix's eyes and tried to think…Aha! I got it!

"Lorelai! Shoot the phoenix's eyes so that he can't see!" Lorelai then shook her head in agreement and headed towards the bird's face. "Be careful!"

"HYAA!"

"KAAAAWWW!" She shot both of the phoenix's eyes, and the bird gave out a loud cry. I then took my chance and flew up to where his heart was.

"HYAAAA!" I pierced my sword into the phoenix's chest. It went silent for a moment, then the phoenix gave out another cry and fell to the ground. The large bird started to melt away with the flowing lava around us. We-we did it!

"Adrian! You did it!" shouted Lorelai as hopped onto the ground and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"We did it Lorelai! I couldn't have done it without you!" I said as I hugged her back. We then pulled apart and turned to look at the colossal castle in front of us.

"You ready, Adrian?" she asked as she looked at the castle.

I took a big gulp and said, "Ready as I'll ever be." I then looked at the bottom of the castle. "Hey Lorelai, I don't see any way into the castle. This damn wizard doesn't have any front doors." Lorelai then looked up at the highest part of the castle.

"Adrian look!" she said as she pointed to the top. "There's an open window up there." We looked at each other, smiled, then jumped off the ground and flew towards to open window of the dark malevolent castle.

* * *

We entered through the large window and landed into a large room with black marble floors that looked like the throne room. There was a giant chair, that was very tall and had with spikes pointing out at the top, and at the end of the room with a long red carpet leading to the chair. It looked like there was no one around. Weird…

"I don't see anyone." I said.

"Me neither." Lorelai responded. "This _could_ be a trap."

"Be on your guard." I said as we started to move forward. We walked closer to the throne quietly, but suddenly, a huge cage fell from the ceiling above us. I jumped just in time, but Lorelai got caught under the cage, and rubble from the ceiling had fell in front of all the exits in the room. I then ran to Lorelai that was in the cage. "Lorelai!"

"Adrian!" Lorelai started to flutter her wings and hit the cage bars trying to budge it open, but the bars shocked her and she fell to the ground with steam steaming off of her.

"Lorelai! Are you okay?!"

"Adrian, I…I feel…weak…" Oh no… What happened to her? She started to look pale and sickly. She then passed out, but as she did, her wings disappeared.

"LORELAI!" Then, from behind, I heard a evil, sinister laughter.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" A very tall, lanky man came out from behind the throne chair. He had a long face, with long black hair, and a beard that connected to his sideburns that made his jaw line look very sharp. He had dark, vile red eyes, with thick eyebrows, and a long scar that ran from his head down passed his left eye and onto his cheek. He was wearing long, dark black robes, had a tall wizard hat on his head, and held a long staff that held a red jewel on the top. He then stood in front of his throne.

"You." I stated. "Grewrick."

"Good. You know my name. It's a Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Adrian." said Grewrick.

"You know who I am?"

"Oh I know everything, dear boy. I know that you're a the young prince from Brellomore. I know that you escaped your home and got attacked by goblins in the Old Birch. I know that Lorelai Peony, the small fairy and daughter of Fludien, the Elder of Okapi, saved you from the goblins and took you to her kingdom. You were told that you were the chosen one to save the fairy realm from _my_ curse, and that you were granted the power of flight. Wings." I tensed up. "You then set off on your journey to come destroy me, and I knew that you both confessed your feelings for each other last night." I started to blush at his comment. "And then you killed my phoenix, and then came into my throne room, and little miss fairy got caught under my cage. And here we are now, talking about what you've done up until now. And I bet you're wondering, 'How do you know all of this?' Well, I've been watching for a long, LONG time." Grewrick then pulled out a dark sphere from his robes.

"What is that?" I asked angrily.

"Why! I'm glad you asked. This here is my crystal ball, a way for watching your every move. It is my ultimate power." Ultimate power? I couldn't think of that right now.

"What have you done to Lorelai?!" I howled.

"Oh! I almost forgot about our precious little fairy. She touched my deflective cage, which strips you from your power and energy." WHAT?!

"YOU!" I roared with my fists and teeth clenched together.

"Ah ah ah." he said with his pointer finger up. "It was the girl's fault for touching the bars in the first place, not mine. It'll be her fault that she…dies." He then cracked a smile

"YOU MONSTER!" I grabbed my shield and unsheathed my sword.

"You really think that defeating me will save your true love and the fairy realm? Pathetic. Fine then, come at me!" He then had purple, black fire appear from his hand and his staff started to glow. "Show me what you've got, boy!" He shot his powerful magic at me, and I deflected it with my shield. I then charged at him with my sword facing him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He then swung his staff at me a threw me across the throne room. "GAH!" I hit the back wall and fell onto the ground. I then stood back up and ran towards him again. He shot his fire magic at me again, but I deflected them with my shield. He suddenly started to teleport around the room. Everywhere I turned, he'd disappear.

"Damn it!" I can't see him! He's too fast! Grewrick then came from behind and struck my back with his magic that threw me down to the ground. "GAH!"

"HA HA HA! Well, aren't you going to fight back, young prince?!" yelled Grewrick. I stood back up from the ground, and wiped blood off my lip. My breathing got heavy from the immense power that hit me, I felt like it drained my energy. "Well well well. Looks like you're okay." I then lifted my sword and shield up, as he then began to speak. "Listen young prince, we don't have to fight. We can settle this the easy way, and no one will get hurt."

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted to him.

"Prince Adrian! Join me!"

"What?!"

"Join me and we won't have to fight. You can stay here and won't have to go back to Brellomore. In fact, I can make it so that I can erase your parents memories, and they would never remember having a child. You can be free of those castle walls."

"Cut the crap Grewrick!" I can't listen anymore to this nonsense.

"I can save Lorelai." My body then froze.

"What?"

"I can save her and return her powers and wings back to her. She won't die, if you only join me." Is he serious? Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice inside my head.

"My boy."

"Elder? Is that you?"

"My boy, you mustn't give in to his lies."

"I know Elder, but I'm nowhere of beating him. He's too strong."

"Don't say that. You have to be strong. Remember the lullaby that Lorelai has sung to you everyday? Remember what the lullaby says. 'Hail Fludien, give us courage, teach wisdom, bless us with power. Your sword in you hands, her song in your heart, may you bring light to this land.'"

"Yes, I remember." I said.

"I've already given you courage, tought wisdom, and blessed you with power. You now must take your sword in hand, and listen to _her_ song."

"You mean Lorelai?"

"Yes. You'll then bring light to this land. You mustn't give up! Stay strong my boy, for me, for the fairy realm-" He paused for a second. "for Lorelai." I turned to Lorelai, who was still passed out in the cage. I will protect you Lorelai, with my life.

"Thank you Elder. Thank you…" I then looked back at Grewrick.

"I'm not going to give in to your lies any longer! Your days of evildoing are over Grewrick!" I bellowed out as I stood up on my two feet.

"Fine then. If you won't give in, then I'll make you myself!" He then started to float up into the air. "You made the wrong choice, young prince!" He then unsheathed his own sword, and I started to flutter my wings and flew up to his level, to see him face to face. Then at the same time, Grewrick and I charged at each other and clashed our swords together and the battle had begun. He then approached close to my face slashed his sword as I was trying to dodge him.

"GAH!" My eye started to bleed, and he left a long scar across my eye. Dammit! He's very powerful, but I'm not going to give up! Grewrick then used his teleportation power and appeared behind me. OH NO! He's going to hit me!

"GOODBYE, MY YOUNG PRINCE!" I'm done for!… Huh? What happened? I turned around and saw that Grewrick was stunned, and by an arrow. I looked at the cage and Lorelai was awake and on one knee, with the bow in position for shooting.

"LORELAI!" She then gave me a smile, but was still weak. Grewrick then fell to the ground and I landed onto the ground in front of him. His sphere that was in his robes rolled out in front of me, and I picked it up. Grewrick started to stand up as he saw the crystal in my hands.

"YOU! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" I then flew in front of the cage, in front of Lorelai and set it on the ground. I took my sword and set it on top of it.

"GREWRICK! IT'S OVER!" I then swung the sword skyward. "THIS IS FOR THE FAIRY REALM! FOR SUFFERING FROM YOUR CURSE!" I then hit the crystal with my sword, and it cracked at the top. Grewrick then held his chest and coughed up blood. "THIS IS FOR THE ELDER! WHO HAD SUFFERED, PROTECTING THE REALM FROM THE CURSE!" I then swung the sword again and made another large crack. Grewrick coughed up more blood.

"NO! STOP IT!" He said as he tried to crawl over to me.

"THIS IS FOR LORELAI! WHO WAS STRIPPED OF HER POWERS AND SUFFERED THE PAIN!" I swung the sword again, and the sphere was almost broken.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP!" he screeched as he threw up blood. I then held my sword above my head for the last time.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME! FOR MANIPULATING ME AND THINKING THAT I WOULD GIVE INTO YOUR LIES!" I then swung the sword on the sphere and it broke in half. A bright red light then glowed from his chest and he grabbed his chest where his heart was. He looked at me and Lorelai and reached his hand out to us with his teeth clenched. He then threw his head up and howled out a cry of defeat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then froze, and turned disintegrated to ash. The sphere in front of me then disintegrated, and the dust blew away in the wind, as did Grewrick's ash.

"I-I did it." I said with a tired breath. I then turned around and saw that cage holding Lorelai had turned to dust, and I saw Lorelai as she stood up from where she was. "Lorelai!"

"Adrian!" I then ran up to her and hugged to super tight, and she hugged me back. Suddenly, a bright light shined in between us, and we pulled apart.

"Lorelai? What's happening?"

"I don't know." The light then engulfed her, and I couldn't see her anymore. The light lifted her up and shined brilliantly, that I had to cover my face with my arms and closed my eyes. A moment later, the light died down, and I looked up to see Lorelai. She had her wings back and she got her color back and didn't look sickly anymore.

"Lorelai!"

"Adrian! My powers! My wings! Their back!" she said with excitement in her voice, a smile on her face, and twirled in a circle. I then reached my hands out to her.

"Lorelai! Come here!" She then floated down onto the ground and grabbed my hands, and I brought her into my arms. "We did it Lorelai!"

"You did it Adrian. Not me. I got locked in a cage and lost my powers." she said with sadness on her face. I then grabbed her chin.

"Lorelai, I would've died, if you didn't shoot Grewrick with an arrow. We both did it." She looked deep into my eyes, and I pulled her into a passionate kiss as we closed our eyes. A moment later, we pulled apart and her cheeks were rosy red. "Now that's the face I remember." I said with a smile as she smiled back at me. When we thought everything was okay, we suddenly felt the entire floor shake beneath our feet.

"What was that?!" I asked with stern in my voice.

"I think with Grewrick gone, the castle can't function anymore without his magic!" explained Lorelai. "The castle is going to collapse!"

"Well how are we going to get out? There's rubble blocking all the exits in the room! We're stuck!" I said freaking out.

Lorelai then looked over to the throne and said, "Adrian, look!" I turned around, and on the ground was a glowing blue ring spinning in a circle.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"It is a portal back to Okapi." said a familiar voice.

Lorelai then gasped and said, "Father?"

"Lorelai, it's so nice to hear your voice again. When you and Adrian defeated Grewrick, the curse was lifted from the fairy realm." Lorelai looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank goodness." I said.

"And with my powers back, I was able to create a portal for you two so you can get out of there quickly." After he explained, a huge boulder fell from the tall ceiling, and I grabbed Lorelai and flew away from the falling boulder. I then landed near the portal.

"Lorelai! You okay?!" I asked with distress in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." she responded breathing heavily.

"You two better make it quick." said the Elder. And with that, Lorelai and entered the portal, and our bodies started to sparkle and disappear. We then left the collapsing castle and was transported back to the realm. The entire castle then fell into the lava and melted away, and the Crimson Firelands started to glow with a magical light. The wasteland had then disappeared leaving a beautiful valley full of sunlight, flowers, and trees blooming. Grewrick and his evil power had all disappeared into nothingness, and the world was at peace.


	10. 10:ReunionwiththeKing,Queen,andMaid

Lorelai and I had appeared back at the fairy realm in front of the entrance, where we had left to go defeat Grewrick, and the blue portal had disappeared from below us. We realized that we were back to the size of a fairy as we were trying to stand up. We then looked around us and saw many fairies cheering and jumping for joy and clapping their hands.

"Welcome back you two!"

"Goodjob!"

"You defeated the evil wizard!" Lorelai and I looked at each other, then smiled.

"I'm proud of you two." Lorelai and I looked up to see a young man with a large silver crown, a tall staff in hand, and long red robes on. Wait a minute?

"Elder?!" I said with confusion.

"Father! You're back to normal!" shouted Lorelai as she stood up and ran into his arms for a hug. "I missed you father."

"I missed you too, my child." The Elder was a handsome man with no wrinkles, a shorter trimmed beard, and short brown hair.

"What's going on? How come you're much younger than you were before?" I asked.

"Don't you remember in the history book I read to you? It said, ' _The curse made the Elder weak, and much older than his real age_.' This is what he looked like before the curse." explained Lorelai.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." I said with embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head as all the fairies started to laugh and giggle.

"Adrian, I want to thank you for saving the fairy realm. Even though we pulled you into this situation you weren't even part of. I thank you, and the entire realm thanks you. We are in you debt." said the Elder as he bowed to me. Then I looked all around me and everyone was bowing, including Lorelai.

"I-I don't know what to say. In fact, I'm glad I agreed to the deal. I wouldn't have got to know you guys, and Lorelai especially." I said as I turned to Lorelai.

"Adrian, since you lifted the curse off of Okapi, you can stay here. That was part of the deal after all, right father?" Lorelai asked the Elder.

"Yes, that was part of the deal. You can and live with us so that your kingdom won't find you." said the Elder. I started to think about it. Living here...

"I would love to live here." I said. "But…"

"But? What's wrong Adrian?" question Lorelai. I then looked at the Elder, as he was looking at me with serious eyes.

"I-I have to go back home first. I want to apologize to my parents." The Elder then smiled at me. "I think it's the wise thing to do."

"That is a wise thing to do Adrian. I'm proud of you." said the Elder. I then turned to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I'm going to come back here. I'm going to convince my parents, because I want to be with the person, for whom I love, for the rest of my life." I said as I smiled and held her hands. We then heard the crowd of fairies behind us.

"Awww."

"Well, you better come back." she said as she kissed my on the cheek. My face then turned red again.

"Awww." the fairies said again.

"Lorelai." the Elder approached us. "I think you should go with Adrian, to convince his parents."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." I said.

"Well, okay, let's go tomorrow. We need rest from our long journey." said Lorelai as everyone cheered for us again.

* * *

Lorelai and I were almost at Iredale Castle in Brellomore. We took the path around the Old Birch, so that I didn't get lost again. When we arrived, we hid behind some trees in front of the secret door that I escaped out from so long ago, and Lorelai showed me how to tuck my wings into the back of my shirt, so that nobody would notice.

"Okay, so the plan is that you hide in my satchel and I grow back in human size, and go talk to my parents, then when I mention you, you grown to human size. Got it?" I asked.

"Yup, just open the satchel when you're ready." I then took out my pendant and tapped the jewel in the middle, and grew back into my original human size. I opened my satchel and Lorelai flew in, and I left it open a little so that she could get some air. I then put on my hood from my cape and headed to the front gate. As I approached, there were two guards at the gate, and when they saw me, put crossed their spears to make an X.

"State your name." said the guard on the left.

The guard on the right then said, "No one enters the kingdom without permission."

"Oh? I'm not allowed to enter into my own home anymore?" I asked. The only thing the guards could see from my hood was my shamrock eyes, with a long scar, full of determination. The guards then lowered their guard.

"Wait a minute…Aren't you?"

* * *

"Your highnesses." said a servant who bowed to the distressed king and queen. "You have a visitor."

"Sigh… bring them in." said the king with sadness in his voice. The servant then bowed again and left the room, as the queen had a tissue in her hand as she was patting her wet eyes. I walk into the throne room with my head still covered by my hood, and the king and queen sit up so that don't look immodest in front of people. I then bowed to them.

"Who are you? What business do you have with us today?" asked the king. Here goes nothing.

"Important business. I have come to…apologize. Apologize for what I have done." I said. The king and queen then sat up on their chairs with confusion on their faces. I then pull off my hood to show my long wavy brown hair, shamrock green eyes, and freckled face, with a long scar across my eye. The king and queen then stood up from their chairs.

"ADRIAN!" they both shouted.

I then said, "I'm sorry." I looked down to the ground, but I suddenly embraced by my mother. "GAH! Mother?"

"Adrian!" my mother cried. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, mother."

Mother then shouted, "You were gone for twelve days! I thought you had died!" We then pulled away from each other. She then touched my scar. "What happened to you?

"Mother, I-" I then saw my father behind her. Mother turned around and moved behind me, and my father then approached me. "Father…I'm sorry for what I did…" My father looked with angry eyes, and swung his hand above his head. I closed my eyes 'cause I knew I was going to get slapped… Huh? I then felt his hands touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and saw father with tears in his eyes. He then pulled me into his large arms.

"Oh, Adrian." my father said with sorrow in his voice. Tears began weld up in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around my tall father, and my mother came to join our hug. We then pulled apart.

"Adrian, why did you leave the castle? We were so worried about you." my father said.

"Well, It was very stupid of me, but I felt trapped in here. It felt like I was being held prisoner, being forced to learn the ways of being a prince. I felt that I was the only person in the world who didn't know what the world looked like." I paused for a moment. "Like I was the only one not allowed to leave. I thought you guys would understand, but you never did. So…I snuck out."

"Adrian, you should've talked to us first. We would've listened to you. I know that it doesn't seem that way, because we're always busy with our kingdom, but we would've taken time to talk to you." my mother said with sadriddin smile upon her face.

"Your mother is right Adrian. But we're both sorry as well. We sometimes didn't listen to you, and that is our fault, and we regret so much. We're sorry, Adrian." said father as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Thank you mother, father." I said. "Father, mother, I-I-" I stuttered. "I'm not staying."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I- well, when I left home, I went on a crazy, wild, and wonderful journey. I've learned so much about the world in the past twelve days, and I've realized that it's far bigger than I ever imagined. I've met many new people, and made new friends along the way. And I know this is going to sound cocky, but I don't regret leaving." My parents then looked at me with a little confusion in their eyes. "I'm not fit to be a prince or king. I'm not fit to rule a kingdom."

"Adrian…" my mother said. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Because I found a place where I can fit in. A place where you told me as a child that it didn't exist, and that _they_ don't exist. And, I also met someone, who I can't live without." My parents looked a little shocked. It was time. I opened my satchel and a small ball of light flew out. The small light flew above us and started to glow brighter. My parents closed their eyes the brightness. As the light died down, my parents slowly opened their eyes. They both gasped at what they saw.

"Father, mother, this is Lorelai Peony. She is the daughter of the great Elder of the Okapi Kingdom, the fairy realm west from our kingdom." I said. Lorelai then landed next to me, then bowed to my parents and smiled.

"Your majesties, it's a pleasure to meet you."she said calmly. My parents were in a shock.

"A-a fairy." my mother said in awe.

"Yes, your majesty. I met Prince Adrian in the Old Birch the day after he escaped. He was attacked by goblins in the forest, and I saved him and healed his wounds."

"Yeah, I probably would still be lost, or dead, in the Old Birch, if it wasn't for Lorelai." I explained.

"We're sorry Adrian. We wanted you to focus on your studies instead of fairytales, but I guess we wrong. We should've let you read those stories, it would've given imagination and creativity. But we took that away from you…" father explained.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said. "She brought me to her kingdom and spoke of a warrior that was to lift a curse that was placed on their kingdom by an evil wizard, which was me. Lorelai and I set off to his castle to defeat him, that's how I got this scar." As we traveled together, the more I got to learn about her, the more I fell in love with her." My mother put her hands over her mouth and my father approached us.

"Adrian, how did you get into their kingdom if Lorelai was that small to begin with?"

"With this." I then pulled out my pendant. "I found this pendant around the castle walls when I was a child. Lorelai's father said that it was dropped by a fairy that flew by our castle, and I took it and held onto it ever since. If I touch the jewel in the middle then I shrink into the size of a fairy." My parents still looked shocked. "Oh, and the only way I could've done all this was with these." I then took off my cape to reveal my monarch green and black wings.

"Gasp!" my parents jumped back.

"Adrian, those are-" my father said.

"Yes, wings. I was all part of Okapi's history, that the warrior was granted the power of flight, and it was fairy wings." I then looked at my parents. "Mother, father, I don't belong here. I belong with Lorelai and fairy realm. I feel free there and I feel like I've lived there my whole life. I want to go back, I need to go back. And…I want to ask Lorelai in her hand in marriage someday, when we both feel ready." My mother then smiled and put her hand onto my face.

"Adrian, we love you, and we're sorry." She then took Lorelai hand and brought it together with mine, and put her hand on top of ours. She then looked at my father, and he walked over and set his hand on the very top. "We give our blessings." I then smiled from ear to ear and brought Lorelai and my parents into a hug.

* * *

Lorelai and I were about to leave the castle, and we flew above the walkway that lead to my bedroom. At the ledge of the walkway was Patti, my nanny and maid whose taken care of me since I was a child.

"Patti!" I shouted from above. She then looked up and saw us as we floated down to large balcony.

"Prince Adrian?! You're alive! Oh thank goodness. And, are those-"

"Fairy wings. Yes, It's a long story, but I'm not staying at the castle anymore. I'm going to live in the fairy realm with Lorelai here." I turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, this here my nanny and maid, Patti. She's taken care of me ever since I was little. Patti, this is-"

"Lorelai?" she said. What's going on? They both looked deeply into each other. "Lorelai, it is really you?"

"Uh… yes. That's my name. Lorelai Peony." Patti then started to cry.

"Oh my dear Lorelai, it's been so long." she said as she reached out her hand to Lorelai. Lorelai was confused, but came closer to Patti. She took her hand and Patti pulled her into a hug. "Oh my dear." As Lorelai hugged her back, she felt a familiar feeling. One that she'll never forget. Her eyes widened, and shed a tear.

"Mother?"

"Lorelai, you remember me." said Patti.

"Patti? You're Lorelai's mother?" I looked at them, and I could then a huge resemblance, same blonde hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, and violet eyes.

"I-" Lorelai sniffed. "I thought you were dead. Father said you were."

"I told Fludien to tell you that I had died, but I never did. I actually left the fairy realm because when Grewrick put the realm under a curse, it had made me very ill, and the only way to cure myself was to leave the realm. My wings were also cursed with dark powers, so I cut them off. When I found Iredale Castle, the King and Queen let me stay here and get healed. They gave me a place to stay and I decided to help in the castle, so I became a maid. I couldn't go back to the realm because I had lost my pendant, which was full of my magic power, but it faded away anyway because I had cut off my wings. So I stayed here, and started to take care of Adrian. I wanted to go back, but I lost everything."

"Wait! You lost a pendant?" I asked.

"Why, yes. It was a pink pendant. Peony to be exact. I picked this one because of Lorelai." she said. I then pulled out the pendant from under my cape.

"Patti, was this yours?" I asked as I showed it to her.

"Ah! Adrian?"

"I found it when I was very young, and I've kept it ever since." Patti then started to tear up.

"Thank you Prince Adrian. Thank you for taking care of my pendant that I've had so many memories with." she said with a smile on her face. She then turned to Lorelai. "I'm sorry Lorelai for lying to you all these years. I hope that someday you can forgive me." Lorelai then pulled Patti back into a hug.

"All I care about is that you're alive. That what I've always wanted to know, that you were somehow still alive." said Lorelai.

"Why don't you come back to the fairy realm? The curse has been lifted, and the realm is a safe place again. Come with us Patti." I said.

"I can't. I lost my powers long ago from the curse, and I cut off my wings. Once you cut them off, they're gone for good. Besides, I like living here. I feel safe. But you two, you go live in the realm and protect the fairies for me. Tell them all that I'm still alive, and still thinking of them all." she explained. "And, tell Fludien that I love him very much."

"I will. I- love you mother, and I'll miss you." said Lorelai.

"I'll miss you too, my Lorelai." They then pulled away from each other, and behind Patti was mother and father, they came up behind Patti and smiled at us. We waved goodbye, as they waved goodbye to us on the balcony. Lorelai and I then headed back to the fairy realm to live together for the rest of our lives.


	11. Epilogue

It's been ten years since the fairy realm was saved from its curse. When Lorelai and Adrian were nineteen, Adrian's parents decided to have another child, since they both were still very young. They gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and she was to become the princess and queen of Brellomore someday, and Adrian and Lorelai would visit them and tell his little sister stories about their adventure to save the fairy realm. When Adrian and Lorelai turned twenty, they got married at Iredale castle, and all citizens and fairies were invited to the celebration, and the Elder finally reunited with Patti again after so long. Two years later, Adrian and Lorelai gave birth to a baby boy. and about four years later, a baby girl, and the children were both fairies. Adrian and Lorelai were blessed to have such a beautiful family that they raised in Okapi, and Adrian would also tell stories to his children about his adventures with Lorelai. And on many days, Adrian would play his violin, and Lorelai would play her harp and sing the lullaby that has brought them together in the first place.

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu…

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

En... Dashadu... No bei... Shun dwu…

Dein shu twu... Keiranu swa lei…

Hail to his grace, our great Elder.

March forward, restore this realm's order.

Hail Fludien, give us Courage.

Teach Wisdom, bless us with Power.

Brave warrior, hero of flight.

From here, your journey begins.

Your sword in your hands.

Her song in your heart.

May you bring light to this land.

Take to the skies, receive his blessing.

Raise your sword, to the skies, skyward.

Your time has come, our great hero.

With your light, unite both the Earth and Skies.

Adrian had finally learned how to read the fairy language, and was able to translate the beginning of Lorelai's lullaby.

"Listen to the song, of destiny,

Distant Memories, within your heart."

Thank you...Lorelai.

THE END


End file.
